


Patriot Hammer

by xenasoul



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Pacific Rim AU, Protective Thor, Steve and Thor are Jaeger pilots, and lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was as stubborn as he was large but Steve trusted him with his life. The Category V Kaiju was making a turn, ready to charge and Thor laughed, gave Steve that look he would always give him when things got rough:</p><p>" You ready for another bout? " and Steve figured if he had to die they sure as hell would go down fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patriot Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this manip: http://wickedlyworld.tumblr.com/post/66993397582
> 
> Premise and manip by wickedlyworld

The fight was hard and another city was now destroyed . The Patriot Hammer slowly made his way back to base. Steve and Thor were weary of fighting and more than a little sore . Steve thought they were going to die today. The Jaeger was limping and barely stood up but when they got home they were greeted with celebration.

Fury and Coulson received them on the platform and gave them congratulations on the huge win . Even exhausted, Thor was all smiles and put an arm around Steve’s shoulders .

" We are quite the team, aren’t we? "

" That’s true , Thor . But now please proceed to the infirmary . This cut on your arm will need stitches , Steve ." Coulson said . Thor stopped smiling and looked with concern at his co-pilot .

"You okay , Steve ? "

Steve rolled his eyes ; Thor knew it was nothing big but he liked to be absolutely sure . And he hated it when Steve got hurt . " Yes I’m fine. You know that. "

Thor grunted something intelligible and moved quickly , grabbing Steve in firefighter carry and making the people around all look in confusion at the scene .

" Thor ! Put me down ! "

" Not until the doctor says you’re fine. "

Steve heard Tony say something and everyone laughed out loud . Damn why Thor had to like manhandling him so much?


End file.
